The Night of The Slenderman
by mindmaster123
Summary: In Las Noches, Aizen throws a Halloween party for the Arrancars. But Motoru Masuta, has other plans for the holyday, so he calls an old friend to give his fellow Arrancars the fright of their lives. Happy Halloween! :D Made in partnership with my good friend darkmachines.


**Author's notes:** This fanfic is a spin-off based on fanfics "Arrancar Wars" and "What If" by my great friend darkmachines (be sure to read those), and he also helped me in making this fanfic, so remember to thank him in the reviews.

(The camera moves down an Organ towards a figure wearing a black leather trench-coat and black leather pants, playing Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Johann Sebastian Bach, then the man stopped playing and turns to the reader.)

He was a man with long black hair, blue eyes, a square helmet and a mask similar to the Phantom of Opera's. "Oh, hello and good night. I am Motoru Masuta, but tonight you may call me _"Dr Victor Boris Karloff Lugosi Frankenstein Chaney Jr."_. I'll be your host tonight." Motoru raised and walked away from the Organ.

(The camera follows Motoru into a stock room filled with old film rolls.)

"This is my personal collection of films; here we have big classics such as Universal's original _"Dracula"_ movie, the great 1954 classic _"Godzilla: King of the Monsters"._" Motoru said as he stopped.

(The Camera stops as well.)

Then a man with, teal eyes, smooth purple hair and dragon heads in each head, wearing a black cape covering him went down the ceiling, in a downwards position like a bat. "And even, some colored movies like _"The Exorcist"_, _"Friday the 13__th__" _and _"Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness"._" Motoru turns to the man. "Hello, I am Han Guru Luisenbarn. But tonight you can call me _"Count Dragula." _Han smirked while showing sharp teeth, the dragon heads smirked showing fake vampire teeth.

Motoru grabbed Han and pulled him to the ground. "Count Dragula. A pun with the words Dracula and Dragon, while also referencing Rob Zombie's music. It makes me laugh." Motoru said with a bored tone.

"*Hmpf* You are simply envious that I had a smart idea for my name while you simply put together a bunch of famous names." Han said as he straightened his vampire outfit.

"Stop with this foolish conversation! We are supposed to show them a movie!" Motoru said pointing at the camera.

"Which movie?" Han asked sourly. Motoru showed an old film roll to Han, they both grinned. "Oh this one, surely they'll enjoy this one." Han said and he turned to the camera. "You see, this movie is different from all the others, because it is real."

"We were there when it happened!" Motoru said as he put the film roll in an old movie projector and put it in front of a white screen. Then he turned the projector on. "Okay, *Motoru turns to the camera* now sit down on your favorite chair…" Motoru said as he sat on a red daybed

"Grab yourself a snack…" Han said as he sat on a red leather sofa and he took a big bag of popcorn and a big plastic cup full of soda. "And be prepared to be scared beyond reason…"

"To let out a few laughs…" Motoru said, holding a Chili Hot Dog.

"To be turned on…" Han said.

"To be turned on? *Hmmm* Yeah sure, it makes sense, there are a lot of hot ladies in this movie." Motoru said. "And relax as we show you…" Motoru completed, and then he and Han said at same time.

"…The Night of the Slenderman…"

(The Camera turns to the screen that shows a blinding white light)

The Mindmaster123 Entertainments presents

In partnership with Darkmachines Studios

And Skullcrusher Productions

**THE NIGHT OF THE SLENDERMAN**

The groups known as the Stuntrons and the Los Monstros were inside a totally dark room, the only source of light was a computer, which was being used by Rippa to play the game Slender: The Eight Pages, while the others were watching. "Ok, I got the 5th page, now we must go…" Rippa was saying when then the figure of the creature known as Slenderman appeared in front of Rippa's character, the computer's screen showed static and a loud sound and then it showed Slender's face along, the room was filled with the Arrancars' terrified screams.

"I think that we should stop playing this game, for now." Uaiodu said. The others frantically nodded.

Then someone silently opened the door and turned the room's lights on, causing the two groups to scream in terror, to see that it was merely an Exequias soldier. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

Doragu who had jumped into Motoru's arms was then launched to the ground by his leader. "What do you want?" Motoru asked.

"I just came here to remind you of the Halloween Party that will be thrown tonight." The Exequias said giving them some pamphlets and then he left.

"Gentlemen, to the sewing machines!" Han said, he and the others, with exception of Motoru, left the room.

"Fucking morons, being so excited for a stupid party." Motoru said rolling his eyes, he then looked at the pamphlet in his hand as he tapped his chin and he grinned slightly before taking a cell phones in his pocket.

XXXXX

Motoru looked at his image in the mirror, dressed as Magneto. "If Stan Lee saw me, he could actually confuse me with the real Magneto." Motoru thought smugly, he left his bedroom and ha walked through the corridors, tall and proud like the real Magneto would, he eventually arrived at the ballroom where the party would happen. It was huge, made entirely of white stone, a ball of light was in the ceiling that would shine with lights of different colors, and he saw tables with various types of sweets and drinks. "Candies, great." Motoru complained, he widened his eyes after seeing two DJs, preparing their equipment, but the shocking part was that they disturbingly resembled the two members of Daft Punk. "Did Aizen…? Nah, there is no way he hired the real Daft Punk." After making a mental note to ask the DJs if they were the Daft Punk, Motoru walked towards a wall with a door of metal; over it was a sign that read _"Maze of Terror", b_ut the door that interested Motoru was a door made of wood, he crossed it and climbed up a series of stairs that were covered in red carpet, and the walls painted in red, and he pushed the door in the top to enter a lounge; the lounge had black floor that several black leather couches and aluminium tables sat on. He glanced over the black walls and at the bar in the end of the room and at the balcony that had a perfect view of the ballroom. There were more five lounges like this one, they all had inner space to accommodate 20 people and it would have space left, they were all built by the group known as Construcción. "Again, I am the first one to arrive." Motoru said, he sat on a sofa and used his magnetic powers to levitate a cell phone from his pocket into his hand, before using it to call someone. "Hello, did you enter Las Noches? Nice, now, you know what to do, don't you?" He then noticed movement in the door. "I got to hang up, someone is coming."

Who entered the room were the Los Monstros and the rest of the Stuntrons. Han Guru was dressed up as King Ghidorah, Shaina was dressed up as King Caesar, Katto was dressed as Rodan, Rippa was dressed as Titanosaurus and Butto was dressed as Gamera. Motoru thought it was fitting the Los Monstros were dressed as Kaijus, though it was weird to have the broody Butto being dressed as he happy and child-lover Gamera.

Then he looked at the other Stuntrons, Uaiodu was dressed as Kakuzu, Doragu was dressed as Hidan complete with a triple scythe, Bureiko was dressed as the Shredder, Desu was dressed as Marvel Loki, and Sukorupo was dressed up as the Scorpion King and Burak was dressed as Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. "What are you doing here so soon?" Rippa asked.

"I guess I just wanted to enjoy the party this year rather than being a party pooper." Motoru said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go prepare some drinks." Butto said and he walked inside the bar and started to work on some drinks.

"Why did you choose Gamera?" Motoru asked.

"I like the light and childish tone of the original movies. And I also think that Gamera, a giant turtle, being a friend of children is heartwarming." Butto in a monotone voice.

"Freak." Sukorupo said.

"Hey Butto, prepare some nice drinks for the girls." Rippa said.

"Girls? You really found some girls for yourselves?" Uaiodu said incredulous.

"You do realize that hookers are expensive, right?" Doragu joked, earning a hard poke in the head by Katto that used the head of his costume.

"A piece of advice. Call Rena a hooker again, and I'll eat your liver fried with onion." Katto snarled.

"It seems that we are alone again, little buddy." Burak said.

"Actually…" Sukorupo started to say. "I am waiting for a girl and so is Bureiko."

Everyone else in the room turned their heads to Bureiko. "She is just a friend." Bureiko said waving his hands. They looked at him as if they were saying "Yeah, Sure."

XXXXX

Some minutes later the other Arrancars entered the ballroom and the lounges. The last guy to enter was Wasupita who was dressed up as Marvel character Venom. "And in the end, if wazzzn't for Skullak and Daino I would have a spear in my face." Wasupita said to Doragu and Uaiodu.

"But why was that guy trying to kill you?" Uaiodu asked.

Before Wasupita could answer; Camille, Rena, Daphne, Burakku, Airachnid and Sarah entered the lounge causing quite a reaction. Camille was dressed up as Mortal Kombat character Khameleon, Rena was dressed as DC character Huntress, Daphne was dressed as DC character Mera, Burakku was dressed as Marvel character Spider-Woman, Airachnid was dressed as Marvel character Black Widow and Sarah was dressed up as Video Game character Bayoneta. All men were stunned, especially Shaina, Katto, Rippa, Wasupita, Bureiko and Sukorupo.

"Are you seeing that?" A completely flustered Doragu whispered to Motoru, whose face was covered by his hair to hide his blush and cover his eyes.

"I am trying to not to do it, bad things can happen and I would rather keep my friendships intact." Motoru said with a calm tone.

"Airachnid…What…What…" Bureiko mumbled.

"What is the matter?" You don't you like what you see?" Airachnid said seductively, she put her arms behind her head and she posed to Bureiko and winked at him.

"Thank Yunikoron, I have this masked helmet." Bureiko thought as he had a nosebleed.

Uaiodu, Doragu, Motoru, Desu and Han left the lounge hastily so they wouldn't die out of nosebleed. "It seems that someone is gonna get laid tonight." Doragu said as they ran down the stairs.

"I guess. Did someone tell Wasupita and Bureiko that female spiders eat their mates after sex?" Han said.

"Really, they do that? Considering Wasupita's life, this is an improvement." Motoru said.

_(Space Jam Theme by Quad City Dj's playing in the background) _

They entered the ballroom; Han looked around, his eyeballs nearly jumped out of the eye sockets when he found Nell, who was dressed up as Jessica Rabbit. "Wish me good luck." Han said as he walked towards Nell.

"10 bucks that Nell will reject him, and then Grimmjow will scratch him in the face with the claws of his Black Panther costume." Uaiodu said.

"It is on." Doragu said and they shook hands. "We are going to get some food, see you around!" Doragu, Uaiodu and Desu left Motoru that turned his face to the left he saw Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun near the _"Maze of Terror"_, arguing about something.

Apacci was dressed as Marvel character Scarlet Witch, Rose was dressed as Darkstalkers character Felicia and Sung-Sun was dressed as Resident Evil character Ada Wong. " I'm telling that you are a big coward!" Apacci said.

"The only coward here is you, horned bitch!" Mila Rose retorted.

"The truth is, you both are big cowards." Sung-Sun commented.

"What did you say?!" Apacci and Mila Rose said.

"If you want to prove otherwise, go into the "Maze of Terror"." Sung-Sun said. The three Fraccions entered the maze.

Motoru grinned from ear to ear and then he took his cell phone and called the person from early. "Hello, I found some targets for you; the bitches are in the Maze of Terror, consider this as a test." Motoru then turned the cell phone off.

XXXXX

The three Fraccions walked around the corridors of black stone. "So are you scared?" Apacci said.

"*Hmpf* Don't try to hide I can hear your knees shaking." Mila Rose scoffed.

Then Sung-Sun poked them in the shoulder causing them to scream in terror and fall face on the ground. "Not easily scared, uh?" She mocked. Then she looked forwards and saw a tall and slender male tuxedo wearing figure with a faceless white head. Sung-Sun cocked her head to left, but then a glowing cackling plastic skeleton jumped out of the ceiling startling Sung-Sun enough to make her scream a little and fall on her rear. "Okay, I admit, that startled me a little." She looked forwards again, the tuxedo man had disappeared.

"Your reaction was way more scared than mine. You two are cowards." Mila Rose said.

"All it took was a poke on your shoulder and you were screaming like a bitch!" Apacci retorted.

"What did you say?!" Mila Rose snarled.

"You heard me, cow!" Apacci said.

The three females noticed a shadow covering them; they looked up and saw an 8 feet tall male creature with a faceless white head, abnormally long and thin limbs, fingers with long talons and it wore tuxedo. The Fraccions trembled and shook in fear, Apacci and Mila Rose ran and they hugged each other. "What are we gonna do?"

Apacci and Mila Rose looked back and saw that Sung-Sun had long gone, they screamed loudly. "SUNG-SUN YOU BITCH!" Then they noticed the slender creature reaching out to grab them. They screamed in horror before running out of the Maze and into the ballroom.

_(Ghosbusters Theme playing in the background)_

Motoru was at the Maze's entrance laughing his as off, his laughter became even louder after seeing Apacci and Mila Rose brutally assault Sung-Sun. "Excuse me, ladies." The three Fraccions stopped their fight and they turned, to find Bari Kedo and Furen Ji, they both dressed as the Men in Black. "Could you look at this?" Bari showed them a metallic cylinder like object that then flashed a bright red light that blinded them.

"Ouch! My eyes!" The three Fraccions shouted at same time. Apacci rubbed her eyes that were tearing up.

"What is this thing?" Sung-Sun said as she waved her hands in front of her, accidentally slapping Apacci in the back of her head.

Furen started to say. "This was a Neuralyzer, this…"

But then Mila Rose interrupted him. "Neuralyzer, my ass! I remember what happened, and you can be hell sure I'll remember this!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Bari then lifted Apacci and Sung-Sun and put them in his shoulders. "You were disturbing peace, and now will spend the rest of the party in a special cell for troublemakers like you."

Furen Ji then grabbed both Mila Rose's wrists and started to push her, in the process he accidentally palmed her backside. "Hey, watch your hands!"

"Sorry, can't see that much with these sunglasses." Furen said, he moved his hand to her back and pushed her.

XXXXX

Motoru chuckled and then he took a glass of orange juice toddy and he took his cell phone. "You did a good job, buddy. How scared they were? They ran away screaming, and then assaulted the girl that abandoned them. Stay hidden until I can find another target for you, okay? Bye." Motoru turned the cell phone off and he swallowed a swig of the drink and he looked around.

He saw Ying, who was dressed as DC character Livewire, having a talk to her boyfriend Aisslinger, who was dressed as a red Clone Trooper, while she was half teasing him with her costume and with her arms crossed under her chest.

Yang, who was dressed as DC character Volcana, was talking to Edrad and Inferuno about special effects involving fire, they dressed respectively as Robot Master Fireman and Marvel character Pyro, while her boyfriend Fran, who was dressed as DC character Firefly, was merely listening to the conversation.

Motoru had to hold his laugh after seeing the Equipo de Ataque Marino and Rey having fun, their definition of fun being "wasting themselves drinking rum". Tatora was dressed up as One Piece character Whitebeard, was using his fake halberd as a microphone to sing the Ghosbusters Theme. Robu and Rey were both completely drunk and were flirting with Menoly and Loly, the males were dressed up as Robot Master Waveman and Megaman X, and the girls were dressed up as Megaman X character Iris and Tekken character Jaycee; eventually Yyldfort and Tesla, who were dressed up as Megaman X character Zero and Tekken character Armor King, got fed up with that and they went after their girlfriends, Tesla simply wrapped his arm around Loly and walked away with her while Yylfordt was more aggressive and used his green lightsaber to hit Robu in the chest to knock him down before walking away with Menoly, Layla who was dressed up as Megaman X character Alia didn't like having Rey flirting with other girls and she didn't like that he was totally drunk, she put her boyfriend in her shoulder and walked away carrying him. Oba, Garufu, Tenta and Kuraken; who were dressed up as Robot Masters Shadowman, Metalman, Tenguman and Quickman, were staring at a glass of water as if it was something fascinating.

This was until Bari and Furen used their Neuralyzers to blind the Equipo de Ataque Marino and arrested them for bad behavior and being drunk. "Ouch! My eyes!" The team shouted at same time. They also Neuralyzed and arrested Yylfordt for aggression. "Ouch! My eyes!" Yylfordt rubbed his eyes. Layla was also Neuralyzed for helping a drunken criminal escape. "Ouch! My eyes!"

She dropped Rey that fell hard on the ground. "Ouch, my back!" Then he was Neuralyzed and arrested for bad behavior and being drunk, by Furen. "Ouch! My eyes!"

Surippu was dressed as GI Joe character Baroness, and was sat in front of a table drinking a glass of juice with a group of men around her. Kuikku Sutoraiku was dressed as DC character Jonah Hex, Burittsu Uingu was dressed up as DC character Two-Faces; Geru Shaku, Gasu Kanku, Gussha and Girudo were dressed up as Mavericks Metal Shark Player, Slash Beast, Rainy Turtloid and Storm Eagle, Di Roy was dressed up as Marvel character Deadpool, and Nakkem was dressed up as Robot Master Hardman. Apparently they were trying to earn Surippu's affection, and she liked all that attention.

"This is pathetic or what?" Motoru looked at his side and saw Desu that was carrying a plate of muffins sitting by his side. "Want some muffins?" Desu asked, Motoru refused.

"Yeah, it is kind pathetic to see some guy fall for some girl's charms, but I guess you can't say is her fault, you expect girls to use her charms sometime." Motoru said. "I was thinking about something, did you see Skullak?"

"I try to stay away from him during Halloween; he can be quite dangerous during this time of year." Desu said.

"I know, right? With his stupid habit of staying in character with his costume." Motoru said.

"Do you know which is his costume, this year?" Desu asked.

Motoru glanced above his shoulder, he saw Demoura who was dressed as a Red Clone Trooper, engaged in an arm wrestle with Yammy who was dressed up as Marvel character Juggernaut. "I have a theory, and it is not pretty."

In another part of the ballroom, Uaiodu found an Arrancar that was dressed up as the Pink Ranger from the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers. "Hi there, sweet-heart." He said with a smile and offered the Pink Ranger a heart shaped chocolate. "This one is for you." Behind him, was Doragu who was trying to hold his laughter, but then he lost control and started to laugh uncontrollably. "What is the matter?"

"You are flirting with Charlotte Chuhlhourne!" Doragu answered and he started to laugh along with Ggio, Avirama and Nirgge, Poww and Findor were just moving their heads in a negative way; they were also dressed as Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, Ggio as the White Ranger, Avirama as the Red Ranger, Nirgge as the Black Ranger, Poww as the Blue Ranger and Findor as the Yellow Ranger. Uaiodu looked at Charlotte and then his right eye twitched and he fainted.

"Why did he faint?" Desu asked.

"Do you care?" Motoru said.

"Not really." Desu said and he left.

XXXXX

Arturo who was dressed as X-Men Archangel was sat in a chair nearby. With him were Aaroniero, Leo Vega, Barragan, Shawlong, Stark and Harribel; they dressed up as Marvel character Mysterio, Street Fighter character Sagat, Emperor Palpatine, Marvel character Doctor Strange, Marvel character Iron Man and DC character Wonder Woman. Dordoni and Gantenbainne were near them, dancing drunk, they dressed up as Zorro and Elvis Presley.

"This costume again?" Stark asked to Barragan.

"Do you have any problem with it?" Barrangan said.

"It doesn't **fit you."** Aaroniero said.

"Uh, do you think so? Why?" Barragan said.

"You are all strong and big, you look like the Emperor on steroids." Harribel said.

"*Hmpf* As if I cared for your opinion." Barragan said.

"I see no problem on it, sir." Leo said.

"Me neither." Shawlong said.

"Personally I think it suits you as glove, old sack of bones." Arturo said.

"Really?" Barragan grinned slightly. "Do you see? Even the young and arrogant Arturo knows when to show respect, different from you. Why do you think like that, lad?"

"Because just like you, the Emperor is a dusty old mummy." Arturo's answer made Stark spill the juice he was drinking, and he started to laugh along with Harribel and Aaroniero. Shawlong and Leo were looking at the increasingly angry Barragan that then left his fellow Espadas so he wouldn't have to kill them.

Leo looked to the side and he saw his girlfriend Sarra waving at him, she dressed up as Tekken character Nina Williams. "Guys if you excuse me." He left the table.

Arturo smirked a little at his friend. "Oh, love in the youth, it is something so beautiful." He said in a half mocking tone.

Harribel rose from her chair and she sat on Stark's lap her head resting in his shoulder. "Don't speak like that, Arturo. You are practically the same age as him." Stark scolded.

"A few years **younger actually."** Aaroniero said, earning an angry glare from Arturo.

Then someone hit Arturo in the back of his head. "What hell?" He looked back and saw a person wearing a hooded cloak that covered his/her face. "Hey you!" He walked towards the hooded person that ran away from him. They eventually arrived at one of the lounges; Arturo grabbed the person by the wrist. "Hey, mister smart guy! What is the big idea?!"

When the hooded person said, Arturo was surprised. "You are hurting my feelings, not recognizing me." It was a female voice.

"Cornellia?" Arturo sighed; she removed her hood, revealing her beautiful face along with her long violet her and her violet eyes. "Why you did that? A little more and I would have punched you in the face." Arturo said as he sat down on the couch.

"Don't need to worry about it. I had everything under control." Cornellia said. "I merely need to attract your attention. And I can tell that you won't regret." She slid her cloak off, the air left Arturo's lungs, his face became dark red and his eyes widened. Cornellia was dressed up as X-Men character Psylocke. "I'll take that as you liked it." Cornellia said, she then was surprised when Arturo simply pinned her against a wall and kissed her in the lips. Cornellia wrapped her arms around Arturo's neck brought his body near hers.

Then Arturo felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and threw him into the couch, and then the same attacker slammed Cornellia's head in the wall, knocking her unconscious. "Hey, who do you think you are?! Attacking my girl and me!" Arturo screamed then he went pale after seeing the terrifying image of Slenderman that turned its faceless white head to him. "Do whatever you want with me… B-but don't hurt Cornellia." Slenderman responded by showing its palm to Arturo and then it shot a stream of fire at the Espada.

XXXXX

_(Classic by MTKO playing in the background)_

Motoru answered his cell phone's call, and he was shocked to say the least. "What hell?! Did you set Arturo on fire?! I don't care if you he is an Espada with an affinity for fire; I want you to extinguish the fire, right now! And yes, knocking him unconscious if possible." Motoru turned the cell phone off and he sighed. He looked at the dancing floor; Harribel, Menoly and Loly were able to drag Stark, Yylfordt, and Tesla to the dancing floor

"Excuse me." Motoru looked over his shoulder and saw Skullak who was dressed up as Darth Vader. "Can I sit here?" Skullak said, he doing Vader's breath.

"Dear Yunikoron, it is worse than I thought." Motoru muttered. "Yes please, award me with your company, Lord Vader." Motoru said with a mocking tone.

"_Lord Vader"_ sat down in a chair beside Motoru that was with his elbows on the table and his head rested on his hands. "I find your lack of respect disturbing, Mister Motoru." _"Vader"_ said he held out his index and middle fingers at Motoru that rolled his eyes.

"Why god? Why are you doing this to me?" Motoru thought he unconsciously took a bite off a chocolate cupcake. "*Hmpf* I am eating candy, because of you. Maybe you do master the force after all, Lord Vader."

"Your arrogance is making me lose my patience." _"Vader" _took a metallic tube and then turned his red lightsaber on startling Motoru to the point of making him fall off his chair.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, man! This is a party, not some sort of gladiator arena!" Motoru said. _"Vader"_ swung his saber cutting off a piece of Motoru's cape.

"Lord Vader, stop." Then two slender arms wrapped around Skullak's waist, he looked back and saw his beloved Cirucci, dressed as Darkstalkers character Morrigan Aesland.

He turned his lightsaber off. "Maybe I was, a little aggressive without need."

Motoru watched as Skullak and Cirucci walked to the dance floor and he nodded to himself. "I am going to save him for last."

XXXXX

Sheelal, Harribel's adopted son, who was dressed up as the new Robocop was talking to Ulquiorra and Selena, who were dressed up as Hellsing characters Alucard and Seras Victoria, and the members of the Los Cazadores. Reza Kuro was dressed as Marvel character Kraven the Hunter, Heddosu was dressed as Marvel character Ultimate Rhino, Tantoramu was dressed as a Minotaur complete with a false two-handed ax, Earaza was dressed as DC character Black Canary, Daimu dressed as Marvel character Vulture and Taiga was dressed as a samurai.

"That is how you do it boy." Reza said, showing to Sheelal and Ulquiorra a small crossbow. "It is just like charging a Cero, but instead you have to channel the Reiryoku into the weapon…" He explained, the crossbow glowed yellow and then an arrow of yellow energy materialized.

"The problem is that this thing takes too long. A normal Cero is much faster to charge." Sheelal said.

"But this Cero Flecha (Zero Arrow) makes little to no noise, and is much faster to shoot." Daimu said taking the crossbow from Reza's hands. "It is a subtle and deadly weapon, which should be used only by capable hands." But then Daimu accidentally shot the Cero Flecha that knocked the disco ball out of the ceiling and caused it to fall. Shao Long Vega, who was dressed up as Cobra Commander pushed Friia Carius and Kaoly Aivirrne, who were dressed up as Darkstalkers character Lei-Lei and Age of Apocalypse Domino, and he ended up being hit on his head.

"Baby brother!" Tigatoron ran towards his baby brother that was dressed up as Cobra Commander.

"Did anyone take note of that meteor's plate number?" Shao groaned before he fainted on the ground.

Then Nokku Auto, dressed up as DC character Doctor Midnight, came running carrying a hammock. "Stand aside! Stand aside! Injured victim in the nearby area!" Nokku put Shao on the hammock and he left out of the ballroom, the crowd staring at them. Sheelal, Selena and the other Los Cazadores were gazing at the flustered Daimu, the female having a smug grin in her face.

Tory Shell, who was dressed up as Avatar Korra, crossed a door with a sign over it that read _"Rehabilitation Cell" _and then she left with Tartora. "Freaks." Tartora said, looking at Bari and Furen before he left with Tory.

XXXXX

_(It's My Life by Bon Jovi playing in the background)_

"Whoa, who could guess that this could happen?" Lilynette, who was dressed in a black witch dress, with boots, arm length gloves, and a hat, said to Desu, Doragu and Uaiodu.

"That is what happens when you give a deadly weapon to a bird brain." Desu said and he left with Lilynette.

"Hey, Doragu look at that." Uaiodu whispered to his small friend, they looked at a corner, they saw Han making out with Lucy, who was dressed up as X-Men character Emma Frost.

"I always felt that he was better with her." Doragu said.

"I know right. His attraction towards Nell was merely physical; he never had a real conversation with her." Uaiodu agreed.

"Actually this isn't his fault, though. Who would concentrate on Nell's face with those bazookas she has." Doragu said. "What is that thing in his face?"

They both looked at Han's face that had four scars in his cheek, probably slashed by Grimmjow in his Black Panther costume. "Ha! Pay me, now." Uaiodu showed his hand to Doragu that gave him ten bucks.

Lilynette was dancing for fun with Desu, until she stopped when she saw Stark and Harribel that were dancing in a sexy and suggestive way. "No way…" She ended up bumping on Yammy.

"Hey twerp, look where you are walking!" Yammy shouted.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, you scumbag! And you should look where you are walking at, you dimwitted crap-face!" Desu said.

"Why you…!" Yammy was about to punch both Lilynette and Desu but then someone held his wrist.

Yammy looked back and saw an angry Uaiodu that was holding his wrist, and an equally furious Doragu that was holding his triple-bladed scythe. "If you mess with my friends, you mess with us!" Uaiodu said and he punched Yammy in the face.

Rudbornn who was dressed up as Boba Fett stood in the middle, trying to stop them. "Guys, there is no need for that."

The DJs looked at each other and they stopped the music they were playing and they started to play other music.

_(Derezzed by Daft Punk playing in the background)_

Lylinette looked at them with a questioning look. "Really? Are you going to encourage their violent tendencies?"

But before they could beat each other to a pulp, Bari and Furen Sonidoed in front of them. "Gentlemen, could you take a look at this?" Bari said and Furen showed the Neuralyzer that flashed a blinding red light.

"Ouch, my eyes!" Yammy, Uaiodu, Doragu and Rudbornn shouted at same time as they rubbed their eyes.

Bari carried Uaiodu, Doragu and Rudbornn and Furen carried Yammy above his head. They stopped and Bari said. "And DJs. Put a music that doesn't incite violence!" And they left to the _"Rehabilitation Cell"._

Motoru didn't waste time and he took his cell phone. "Hey buddy, your next targets are at the _"Rehabilitation Cell"._"

XXXXX

Bari, Furen and their prisoners walked down a stairway, and they pushed them inside a cell. It took some time for Yammy, Uaiodu, Doragu and Rudbornn to recover their vision, but eventually they could see things clearly. They looked around their giant cell, and they saw Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun sat near a wall. Laila, Rey and the rest of Tartora's team were far back.

Scattered in the cell were Grimmjow, who was dressed up as Marvel character Black Panther, Supittor, who was dressed as Marvel character Toad, Tera Zaura, who was dressed up as Marvel character Carnage, Jetto Sutomu, was dressed up as Rinnegan Tobi, Ramulus Apacci, was dressed up as Marvel character Wolverine, Voru Fangu Stark, dressed as Mortal Kombat character Nightwolf, Nnoitra, was dressed up as Michael Myers, Zommari, was dressed up as a Pinhead, Raven Wernarr was dressed up as X-Men character Danielle Moonstar, and Szayel who was dressed up as Marvel character Doctor Octopus.

"It is fuller than I thought." Doragu said.

"Why did the scout boys lock you here?" Uaiodu asked.

"For aggression towards her." Emilou and Franceska said pointing to Sung-Sun.

"For being drunk and behaving in a bad way." Rey and Tartora's team said.

"For trying to help a criminal escape." Laila said. Rey patted her in the head and put it to rest on his shoulder.

"Aggression towards Han." Grimmjow said.

"For perverseness towards females. And aggression towards Laila after losing in an arm wrestle." Suppitor said.

"For perverseness towards females. And doing a dance that is offensive to the eye." Tera said.

"For perverseness towards females." Nnoitra said.

"For trying to kill Ggio after he kissed my sister." Ramulus said.

"They said that my costume is too revealing." Raven grumbled.

"He thought I was too creepy." Zommari and Szael said at same time.

"I was telling to a few people how my wife and daughter, and then I was blinded by some light and they arrested me for making the other guests fell depressed." Jetto said. The others stared at him with a look that said "You are kidding, right?".

"And what you did?" Rudborrn asked to Voru.

"That is what I am trying to discover." Voru said.

Yammy looked into the back of the cell and he saw a tall and slender men wearing a black tuxedo with a white and bald face, staring at a wall in the back of the cell. "Hey butler face! What are you doing here?!" Yammy got no answer. "Hey! I am talking to you!"

"Wait, where did this guy come from? He wasn't her." Grimmjow said.

"Yeah, right. Nice one Grimmy, you almost got me." Doragu mocked.

"There is no joke, this guy wasn't here." Tera said. The tuxedo wearing man's head turned 180° degrees to stare them, its face had no features.

Emilou, Franceska and Cyan panicked and they started to hit the bars to attract the attention of Bari and Furen. "Help! You have to get us out of here!"

Uaiodu and Doragu hugged each other out of fear. "Uh, seriously guys, this prank is starting to scare us." Uaiodu said.

"Who is that guy?" Doragu asked. The Slenderman's whole body turned 180° degrees.

"Do you really think that this is a joke?!" Ramulus inquired. Tentacles sprout out off the Slenderman's back and he screeched.

Bari was outside the door of the _"Rehabilitation Cell" _when then Furen came there, with a plate with four donuts. "Thanks." Bari took a donut and he took a bite out of it.

"This year is being harder than the last one." Furen said and he ate a donut. They heard some muffled screams, and then Yammy broke through the door and smashed them, and then they were run over by the other prisoners.

"Did you take note of the plate number? I have some fines to deliver." Bari said before he fainted.

XXXXX

Motoru took a picture of Bari and Furen with his cell phone while laughing. "This is going to Facebook." He chuckled as he checked the photo. Motoru heard some grumbling and he turned to the side and saw Manterroru and Razoru, they dressed up as Mortal Kombat character Baraka and as Chuck Norris's Texas Ranger. "You are leaving already?"

"Yeah, I completely lost my party mood. Do you see that?" Manterroru pointed to a group of men that were surrounding a table.

"All those guys are flirting with a girl, she told them to leave her alone, but they keep insisting." Razoru said.

"And their vocabulary, *Grrr* good Yunikoron, I actually had to control myself to don't kill them. You can't talk to a woman like that." Manterroru said.

"And you call yourself a Gilga. Things must have been great when you were living your cousin Nnoitra." Motoru said.

"You have no idea." Manterroru said, he and Razoru waved goodbye to Motoru and they left.

Motoru used his electromagnetic powers to fly above the group, he recognized them. Kuikku Sutoraiku was dressed up as DC character Jonah Hex, Bonku Rasha was dressed as a Asura from Asura's Wrath, Ranpeji was dressed up as Marvel character Whiplash, Mikkusu Masuta was dressed as DC character Deathstroke, Buroru was dressed up as X-Men character Colossus and he was flexing his muscles, Swindoru was dressed as Power Rangers SPD character Broodwing he was holding a box full of jewelry, and Ramupeji Vega was dressed up as X-Men character Sabertooth.

He finally got a look at the female, and she surely was the prettiest woman he has ever seeing. She was a slender, curvy and busty young woman with long dark purple hair that falls in the middle of her back; she was dressed as Soul Eater character Tsubaki. "Jesus, how do they want to get girl with this vocabulary?" Motoru said to himself as he landed near them, but without being seeing. "She is going from annoyed to borderline pissed off. The real problem is, she could try to attack those and then they attack back." Motoru thought. Then he noticed that Ranpeji was using his Zanpakuto metal whips as part of the costume

His hand was surrounded by purple energy and then he waved it making the whips hit the other males in the legs and made them trip. "Did you attack us?" Ramupeji asked, preparing his claws.

"What? No I didn't!" Ranpeji said.

Bonku's right eye twitched before he slammed his fist in his left hand. "Get him." The men all jumped at Ranpeji, causing an all-out brawl.

"Hey!" Motoru gestured to the purple haired girl and she followed to the lounge, they both were laughing hysterically. "Seriously, I don't see the scout boys solving that."

"I know, right? Anyway, thank you for helping me with those scumbags." The woman said as she sat on a couch and crossed her legs.

"You are welcome." Motoru said and he sat down by her side. He quickly glared at Butto who was at the bar and then he left, leaving Motoru and the woman alone. "I am Motoru Masuta. And you are…?"

"My name is Kagura Tuma." The woman answered.

"Kagura…Tuma? Are you related to Skulla?" Motoru asked.

"He is my old brother." Kagura said. "Do you know him?"

"Well, let's say that your brother and I know each other quite well." Motoru answered. "How did a zombie face like Skullak could have a sister this hot?" Motoru thought. "Okay Motoru, you have the opportunity to hook up with your rival's hot sister, and besides starting a relationship, you can have Skullak really angry. It is time to use your charm." Motoru concluded. "I suppose that you don't come here that often, I don't remember seeing you here."

"No, this is the first time I come here, Skullak had invited me." Kagura said.

"I see." Motoru said, and he turned his increasingly face away from Kagura. "Did you…Consider…Moving here?" A flustered Motoru said.

Kagura noticed what she was doing and she smiled. "Not really, apart from my brother, the only other people that are enjoyable here are Cirucci and his Fraccions." Kagura said as she held his hand. "But I guess that if I find someone that is really likable…" Kagura said as she leaned towards Motoru's face. "I could consider moving." Kagura completed and she kissed him in the ear.

That action made Motoru's blood boil, his subconscious screamed to him. "FUCK THIS!" Motoru wrapped his arms around Kagura's curvy figure and passionately kissed her in the lips. Kagura was stunned by that but still, she kissed him back and put her hand in the back of his head.

(Author's notes: darkmachines will kill me for this XD)

XXXXX

Bari was sat down in a chair drinking on a glass of orange juice toddy and he sighed. "Bari!" He turned his head and saw a panicked Furen running towards him. "We are having a trouble! The biggest in our carrier!"

Bari walked around and he found. Kuikku Sutoraiku, Bonku Rasha, Ranpeji, Mikkusu Masuta, Buroru, Swindoru, and Ramupeji Vega engaged in an all-out brawl. "Oh, my Yunikoron. How are we going to solve this?"

"With this!" Furen said, activating a Neuralyzer the size of a bazooka.

Bari looked up and for his horror saw a replacement disco ball. "Oh, Scrap."

XXXXX

The romantic moment between Motoru and Kagura was interrupted by a bright red light that came from the balcony and a loud collective scream. **"OUCH, MY EYES!"**

They ran out of to the ballroom, there they found burned marks in the walls and ceiling, and that almost everyone was knocked out on the ground. Skullak, Bari, Furen and the two DJs were okay probably because their black outfits absorbed most of the impact, and Tosen who was dressed up as Ultraman, was okay as well probably because he is already blind. "My god, what happened here?" Kagura said.

"I think that this is what happened." Motoru said, holding a partially molten down bazooka-sized Neuralyzer.

"Another party ruined by the giant Neuralyzer." Skullak said.

"When will those retarded scout boys learn?" Motoru said and he threw the giant Neuralyzer above his shoulder, the giant device hit Bari and Furen and knocked them unconscious.

Skullak looked to his side and saw the DJs, one of them tapping his foot impatiently. "I suppose you want your payment don't you?" Skullak asked, the DJs nodded. "And considering that your equipment was damaged…"

"Take this as payment." Motoru said, handing a wallet full of money to the DJs that then went to take their equipment. "Before you leave, I need to know…Are you the real Daft Punk?" One of the DJs looked at him and tilted his head to the right. "I'll take that as a no." Motoru said, everyone else started to rise up.

"Paying for the others? I am surprised." Tosen said.

"Trust me, it cost me no penny." Motoru said, as he remembered taking the money from Aizen's wallet. Tosen helped Aizen and Gin, who were dressed up as Superman and Beetlejuice, rise up. "It is better you take those suckers to the nursery."

"Who are you calling a sucker?!" Avirama inquired as he blindly punched the air, until he punched Grimmjow in the face.

"Does that answer your question?" Motoru said.

XXXXX

"Okay, keep walking forward. We are getting close to the nursery." Skullak said.

"Ouch! That is my foot!" Selena said.

"Who is the idiot that is pushing me?!" Katto snarled.

"If you walked a little faster, I wouldn't have to push you, you slug in bird skin!" Di Roy said.

"Okay, who is the perv that is groping me?!" Airachnid said.

"Oops sorry, I thought it was Tesla." Loly said.

"You were trying to do what?" A flustered Tesla said.

"Lord Aizen, could I fire myself? I would never agree to work for you, if this meant interact with those retarded losers." Butto said arrogantly.

"I'll pay three hundred bucks to the person who punches him to death." Grimmjow said. Then they heard Butto screaming "ouch" non-stop. "I was kidding!"

"Are we going to be blind forever?" Apacci asked.

"Nah, don't worry darling, Doc Nokku will drop some eyewash on us and we'll be fine." Ggio said, wrapping an arm around someone, thinking it was Apacci.

"You can stop hugging me if you want to." Szayel said. Ggio released him instantly.

Nokku was sat down on a chair, inside the nursery room, and reading a newspaper. "Good thing that Shao finally slept. After being hit in the head by a disco ball." Then he heard some noise outside. "What is happening?" He went towards the knob but then a tentacle came from the ceiling and strangled him.

"Doctor! Hey doctor!" Skullak said, knocking on the door.

"I'll go inside and see what is wrong." Tosen entered the nursery and he was grabbed by a tentacle.

Then the ceiling sprinklers splashed some liquid. "Is this water, Ulquiorra?" Yammy said.

"No. I don't think this is water." Shawlong said.

Then they started to recover their sight. "Hmm. Eyewash instead of water?" Aisslinger said. Then the lights turned off. "Ying darling, could you make some light, please?"

Ying flicked her fingers creating a light that enlightened the corridor like a lantern, revealing the terrifying visage of Slenderman that was in front of them. "I preferred when we couldn't see."

"I am a Lord Sith, I feel no fear." Skullak said with his arms folded. Slenderman made his Darth Vader helmet fly away with a flick of his fingers. "Okay, now it is time to panic." Then tentacles sprout out of the Slenderman's back and the creature let out a loud screech, making his victims scream in horror.

XXXXX

Motoru heard a knock in his door and he quietly left the door, so he wouldn't wake Kagura up. He wore his pants and opened the door and there, he found Slenderman. "Really? Couldn't you wait a little longer, young Lianna Stark?"

The Slendermn removed his face, revealing that he was actually a brown-haired girl with blue eyes in a suit. "I admit; I did have a lot of fun last night. But let's go to business, where is my cash?"

"Here is your money, you little mercenary." Motoru said, giving a lot of money to Lianna. "By the way, how are the others? Are they too traumatized?"

"You don't wanna know. Trust me." Lianna said and she looked over Motoru's shoulder and saw a sleeping. "A girlfriend or a hooker?" Motoru's response was a door closing hardly on her.

XXXXX

"So, that was a fun movie wasn't it?" Motoru said.

"Uh…Motoru…" Han said.

Motoru looked behind him and saw the Slenderman, but he smirked smugly. "This trick doesn't work with me, Lianna."

"But I am here!" Motoru looked at the side and saw Lianna.

"Aaargh! The real Slenderman!" Motoru ran away screaming.

The Slenderman turned his head to see that Han had sonidoed away, and then he took his head off revealing that he was Skullak in disguise. "Sucker."

**THE END**

**Author's notes: **This fanfic took quite some time for me to write, and in all honest I have mixed feelings about it. Please review after reading, and Happy Halloween!


End file.
